


five times where ray is the best best friend ever

by destinedtobelokid



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtobelokid/pseuds/destinedtobelokid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is the best best friend a man could ask for. Even if he was quite lacking in personal boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times where ray is the best best friend ever

> _1)_

 

"What are you doing?" Ray's standing in the doorway of Gavin's room, arms crossed over his chest, watching him with dark, narrowed eyes.

"Sending a text?" Gavin offers weakly, holding up his phone, careful to tilt the screen so Ray won't be able to decipher the words (Gavin didn't really fancy explaining why he was receiving texts detailing specifically what the sender wanted to do to Gavin's cock with their tongue).

"To who?"

"No one."

The reply was too quick, too sharp and Gavin winces. Ray's eyebrow raises.

"Gavin. Come on, man. No secrets. That's our rule."

"I-" Gavin pauses, worrying at his already tender lip with his teeth. "I'm texting a friend. That's all."

"Does this friend have a name?"

"Really?" Gavin whines. "Are you really going to act like my mother?"

"Yeah, until you stop being a little bitch and tell me. We agreed to no secrets. And I intend to uphold this agreement. So," Ray steps forward. "Name."

"Michael." Gavin says after he breaks eye contact with Ray. "His name's Michael."

"Jones? The guy from the café who poured coffee down your shirt? That Michael?" Ray doesn't seemed surprised, but he has the insane ability to school his face into an award-winning poker face (a feat that Gavin is extremely envious of).

"Michael. The one and only." Gavin fiddles with his phone, then slides it into the pocket of his jeans. He can feel the cold seep through the thin lining of the pouch. The bite of the cold against his thigh isn't all that comforting.

"You're friends now?" Ray's eyes are drawn down to Gavin's fluttering fingers, brows knit together.

"Yeah. Well, no. Kind of. I- We just text."

Ray's mouth twitched downwards. "About?"

"Stuff." Gavin remained as tight-lipped as Ray, knowing damn well that if he didn't he'd spill everything.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not right now." Gavin replies tensely, eyes flickering to the carpet. He can feel Ray's eyes boring into him, his skin is prickling with goosebumps and he feels a cold shiver run down his spine.

"If I asked nicely?" Gavin looks away from Ray's comical puppy eyes. "What if I promised to buy you alcohol? The store down the road is still convinced you're sixteen."

Gavin grimaces, remembering the numerous arguments he's had with that storeman (Gavin knows he looks young, but Goddamnit man, he's not that young and threatening to call the cops? Not cool), but nods. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you, just don't... Don't judge me and yeah. Um, where do I begin?"

"Generally from the beginning." Ray offers helpfully as he plops himself down into an armchair. Gavin sets himself down on the couch and leans against the arm, fingers brushing over the cushions absently as he talks and rambles and just gushes.

"After, we met and he, you know, covered me in coffee, he stormed off in a fit of rage, but later he said he felt guilty so he harassed Geoff into giving him my number. He texted me an apology and I insulted him. We ended up spending a week trading our best insults, then Michael invited me out to coffee. Promised he'd do his best not to scold me with it. I agreed, and we went out. It was actually pretty fun. Michael's got a real short temper but he's kinda sweet and funny. We kept texting, not just insults but actual conversations. We played 21 questions for about two days, just learning stuff about each other. It's been like nearly five months since we started texting and we've talked about literally everything there is to talk about. Dude, we had a full on debate about circumcision. And, we may have sexted a lot but all we've ever done is a few handjobs. And we've been on lots of dates. Okay, so maybe I'm dating him. Okay, yes I'm definitely dating him. And I might love him. I'm almost one hundred percent sure I'm in love with him and it's really freaking me out. Like seriously, all of the doubts are creeping in and I kinda want to quit and leave but I don't cause I love him." Gavin freezes. "Did I actually say that? I, oh."

Ray only clucks his tongue and leans over the gap between their chairs and wraps Gavin up in his arms. Gavin melts into the embrace and they stay like that until Gavin's arms are numb and tingling with sleep and Ray's stomach grumbles loudly.

They break apart, laughing.

"Your story has lots of holes and it's missing far too many juicy bits but we'll get to that later. Right now, I'm starving and you look like you could use some air. Come on. There's a park outside that's just dying to meet X-Ray and Vav."

They buy hot-dogs and curly fries and drink far too much coke. Gavin trips Ray over and sends him face first into the pond. A duck adopts Ray as it's mother and Gavin laughs, more than he has in a long time.

When they go home, as promised, Gavin fills in the gaps of his story and answers a few of Ray's questions and then they watch a movie that they both fall asleep to before the opening credits finish.

 

> _2)_

 

"Where are you going?" Ray asks, leaning back on his computer chair to look at Gavin through his glasses.

"Outside."

"Yeah, I gathered that, dumbass." Ray scowls.

"I'm going out on a date, okay?"

"Michael?"

Gavin blushes and Ray's mouth crooks into a smile.

"Ah, I see. Well, then, lad." Ray mocks Gavin's accent and scoots his chair around. "I think it's about time you and I have a talk."

"What-? Oh!" Gavin gapes. "No, no, Ray, we are not having the sex talk. No. I am twenty-four years old. I know how sex works, okay?"

"Aw, but Gavvy! I had diagrams!" Ray cries and Gavin slaps his hands over his ears as turns to leave. "And videos! I even went out of my way to get a fake dick! Come on!"

"Ah! No! No! No!" Gavin yells, rushing out of the room, face the picture of pure horror.

"There's condom in the dresser in my room! Third draw down!" Ray shouts after him. "I don't want my Vav getting any nasty diseases!"

" _Ray!_ "

 

> _3)_

 

"I swear to God, Jones, if you don't fuck off I'll slam this door in your face. I don't care if I break your nose. I really don't."

"I'm not here to fight you, Ray." Gavin can hear Michael's voice, hear the pleading edge, the almost desperate whine.

"You sure about that, buddy?" Ray snaps back. Gavin can almost picture him standing head to head with Michael, arms crossed over his chest, brows knit together, lips thin as he glares the other man down.

"I-"

"No. You shut your cake-hole and listen up. Gavin is my friend, my best friend. I love him more than I love my own flesh and blood. No joke. He's the most important person in my life, and you hurt him. I don't care whether or not you meant to, but you did. No one hurts my best friend and gets to keep their testicles, you hear?" Gavin snorts, a choked laugh escaping his lips. "But I'm going to make an exception for your sorry arse. You wanna know why, Jones? Because Gav is fucking head over heels for you. I've seen him all doped up on love before and lemme tell you, Gavin wears his heart on his sleeve. He's such an open fucking book it's not funny, and when he falls, he falls hard. And the people he falls for are never there for him; they just string him along and drop 'im. But you. I think you're different. I think you might actually love him back. So, for that, you can keep your testicles. Just piss off, clear your head, figure out what the fuck you want from Gavin and fix the mess you've made. Right now, Gavin needs a break, needs some time to himself, and I'm going to be right here so don't bother coming back until next week. Now kindly, fuck off." Gavin hears the door creak and then the sound stops sharply. "Oh, and have a good day."

The door slams and Gavin sinks to the ground, hands trembling as he covers his face. He doesn't cry, but he can feel the tears building up in his chest and throat.

There's a timid knock on his bedroom door a few minutes later. Gavin stirs but doesn't say anything.

"He's gone." Ray tells him through the wood. "Told him to fuck off. I'll leave you alone, but I've always got a spare shoulder, if you need one to cry on or hit or somethin'."

Gavin smiles and sniffs, wiping at his dry eyes.

"I'll be in my room playing Grand Theft Auto, if you, y'know, wanna break some shit or something."

Gavin smiles and half an hour later he shuffles into Ray's room, clad in loose pajamas that are clearly three sizes too big. Ray doesn't say anything, just makes room for Gavin on his bed and hands him a controller.

Gavin pulls the long sleeves over his knuckles and picks up the controller, sitting beside Ray, cross-legged, so their knees brush lightly as they play into the early hours of the morning, when they succumb to sleep and snore and cuddle into each others arms.

 

> _4)_

 

"So, when's this boyfriend of yours coming over?"

"He's not my boyfriend." That's a lie and a half. Michael and Gavin may have had a considerably big fight (just over two weeks ago), but they'd forgiven and forgotten quite easily. Remarkably, the blurted confessions of 'I love you' and 'holy fuck, I think I do too' did help to the forgiving process (and the make-up sex that Ray heard far too much of did wonders for the whole forgetting thing).

"Do you think he'll be available Friday night?" Ray asks lightly, hand rummaging around in the jumbo bag of chips he has cradled in his lap.

Gavin starts, head whipping up, eyes wide, mouth agape; looking much like a distant cousin to a fish. "Are you serious?"

Ray shrugs, crunching on a mouthful of chips.

"But... Friday? With Michael?"

Ray rolls his eyes and wipes the crumbs from his mouth. "Well, yeah. That is what I said."

"But-"

"But what? You're clearly serious about this guy, going by the way you're always freaking grinning and blushing at your bloody phone. Rage-boy is clearly important to you. And you're my best mate. So even though I still maintain that Michael is probably some complete and utter douche-bag, I want to try and get along with him. For your sake."

Gavin grins so wide he thinks his face will crack. Ray merely shakes his head and rolls his eyes, lips canted up into a smile.

"Stop grinning or I'll change my mind." Grin leaps up off the couch and grabs Ray's face between his hands, planting a wet kiss on his lips.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Ick!" Ray swipes at his mouth. He gripes, "Don't do that again."

But as Gavin grabs his phone and leaves the room, voice lighting up as he talks to Michael, Ray smiles.

 

> _5)_

 

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Oh."

That's the reaction Ray's enthusiastic (and drunken) proclamation of the three of them (that being Gavin, Michael and the heavily intoxicated Ray) having a threesome.

"Why not?" Ray whines, slumping down onto the couch.

"Uh, you're straight?"

"Yeah, but you're a guy. That counts." Ray counters. The frowns and pouts. "Right?"

"No. Two guys together is gay, not straight."

"But three guys is straight, yeah?"

"Don't think so, mate." Michael laughs from where sitting on the floor leaning against the bookshelf, watching as Gavin navigates Ray's heavy limbs from the floor to the couch.

"But... Oh... What if I called Courtney?" Ray asks, staring up at Gavin, mouth hanging open dumbly.

"Courtney? You mean that hot blonde chick you dated in high school for like a week?" Gavin raises a brow. "Pretty sure she lives in Alaska now. With her husband."

"Hey!" Ray exclaims. "Maybe we could get her husband involved. That'd be straight, yeah?"

"Oh God," Gavin sighs, glancing back to Michael. "This is why we don't let Ray drink."

Michael shrugs, raising his hands innocently. "Hey now, Gav, nobody told me the guy's a lightweight."

"He shouldn't need to have a bloody instruction manual." Gavin shot back and Michael rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying, I was never warned. Ray asked for a drink and I obliged. I was being friendly! I thought you'd like that."

Gavin stands and offers a hand-up to Michael who accepts it with a long-suffering groan as he rises to his feet.

"Kudos for trying but you suck."

"No more than you, idiot."

"Oh, look who's talking, Mr. Let's Get Ray Drunk So He Can Molest Every Living Thing Ever Doesn't That Sound Fantastic."

"That is a ridiculously long surname. Incredibly unrealistic too, Gavin. You could do better than that. And I don't say 'fantastic', ever."

"Fuck-"

"Jesus Christ, I bet the arguing is like fucking foreplay to you freaks." Ray's voice slices through their bickering. "Sorry, my lovelies, but I don't think I can sleep with you if you're only going to argue like old women." Ray gripes as he heaves himself off the couch, sways on unsteady feet before he marches from the room, closing the door behind him with a pointedly loud slam (and then bitching loudly about how the sound rings in his ears, the idiot).

Michael and Gavin ignore him as their half-hearted argument dissolves into open-mouthed kisses.


End file.
